villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mason Verger
Mason Verger is the main antagonist in the book and the 2001 film Hannibal, the sequel to The Silence of the Lambs. He is portrayed by Gary Oldman in the 2002 film and by Michael Pitt in the NBC televsion series. Biography Verger is the only surviving victim of Hannibal Lecter, who was high on drugs when Hannibal convinced him to simultaneously hang himself and cut off most of his own face with a knife ("It seemed like a good idea at the time") leaving him crippled and horrifically deformed. He is also a sickening, sadistic pedophile who enjoys watching children suffer, and even after being crippled by Lecter he continues to torment children emotionally. Verger also drinks martinis with children's tears in them. Verger is obsessed with getting revenge on Hannibal Lecter, and during the story he tries to lure him into a trap by kidnapping Clarice Starling, working with Clarice's personal enemy Paul Krendler. In the book, he is killed at the end by his long-suffering and disturbed sister Margot (who doesn't appear in the movie). In the film, he dies when he is pushed into a pit of vicious boars he bred to kill Hannibal, when Hannibal convinces Verger's assistant Cordell to turn on his abusive and ungrateful master, promising him he wouldn't tell the police what he had done. Verger is last seen being torn apart and eaten by the ferocious boars. Pre-Mutilation As a child, Mason's father enlisted him in a summer camp. Mason continues his father's work by hosting the camp, but often 'takes advantage' of the children. He describes them as "unfortunates, who will do anything for a candy bar." After being caught up in legal matters, Mason was able to have the charges dropped and, instead, be placed doing community service, mostly at a dog pound. Therapy was another punishment, but he involved the doctor in unethical behavior. Following his sister's footsteps, Mason joined in therapy with Dr. Lecter. Hannibal instantly disliked Mason because of his rudeness. Hannibal made him take a combination of drugs, which changed his perception of the world. In this state, Mason was encouraged by Dr. Lecter to cut off his face and feed it to dogs. He complied, and ended up horrifically disfigured. Hannibal broke his spinal chord, leaving him paraplegic. Gallery Mason Verger 3.png|Verger meeting Clarice Starling Mason Verger 4.png|Verger becomes obsessed with finding and killing Hannibal Lecter Mason Verger 5.png Mason Verger 6.png|Verger wearing Hannibal's mask Mason Verger 7.png Mason Verger 8.png|Verger finally captures Hannibal Mason Verger 9.png|Verger ordering his associate Cordell to kill Hannibal Verger's death.png|Verger about to be devoured by a herd of vicious boars michael-pitts-02.jpg|Michael Pitts will be the new Mason Verger on NBC's Hannibal. michael-pitt.png|The new Mason Verger (Michael Pitt) SickPervert.jpg Mason Verger.jpg|Michael Pitt as Mason - "Tome-Wan" 642389a0-cff3-11e3-b4c6-ed514c481d19_hannibal-mason-verger-michael-pitt-gary-oldman.jpg|Mason (Michael Pitt) before mutilation, and (Gary Oldman) after. Category:Old Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Book Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Pedophiles Category:Perverts Category:Non-Action Category:Incestous Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Addicts Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Jerks Category:Deceased Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Weaklings Category:Big Bads Category:Humans Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Genius Category:Hypocrites Category:Hannibal Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Masked Villain Category:Lustful Villains